This invention relates to the automated manufacturing of a three-dimensional article whose design has been created with a computer aided design (CAD) machine, and in particular, to a method by which such three-dimensional articles may be rapidly manufactured using a versatile pin array mold.
With the advent of computer aided design, there has been much effort towards rapid prototyping and manufacturing of three-dimensional articles corresponding to the three-dimensional CAD designs in a manner that represents desk-top manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,492 discloses a concept generally referred to as ballistic particles manufacturing where mass particles are directed to the three-dimensional coordinates of a CAD design in order to build up a corresponding three-dimensional object about an origination point. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,569 discloses a system and method for at least one dispensing head for dispensing a strand of material in a fluent state, in response to the three-dimensional coordinates of a CAD design in order to build up a corresponding three-dimensional object as the material is solidified.
It has been generally known to utilize a flexible platen which is shaped by a plurality of rods or pins behind the platen controlled either mechanically, electrically, or by computer electronics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,514 discloses an apparatus for stereo relief modeling wherein the contour of a flexible platen is determined by adjustable rods which may be raised or lowered to provide a three-dimensional modeling from an aerial photograph and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,888 discloses a similar table-type device having a vertical array of pins which may be adjusted in a position to provide a three-dimensional surface for a matrix placed over the ends of the pins. A similar molding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,869.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,560 and 5,151,277 disclose press die molds wherein opposing surfaces of the press die molds are defined by linear movable die members. In the case of the first patent, the vertically movable die members are positioned by a controller having a protruded rod movable to engage and set the die members in positions for pressing out a desired shape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,117 discloses another die mold having opposing casings with a plurality of die elements arranged in a matrix. Opposing die elements may be moved towards each other to engage spaced flexible diaphragms for holding a fiber work-piece and press and die mold surfaces for forming the fiber work-piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,351 discloses a pin matrix designed to measure a three-dimensional contour rather than manufacture a three-dimensional contour. In this arrangement, a matrix of pin elements is utilized to map the contour of the seat portion of a patient in order to make a body support. An array of linear transducers read the movement of the pin elements and generate cross-sectional signals utilized to control a cutting device which cuts a sheet of stock foam in accordance with the cross-sectional area mapped. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,117 discloses a pin matrix mold where pin elements are shaped into a cavity by first inserting the object between the pins and engaging the object to conform the pin elements to the object shape.